The Brain Imaging Core assists CHDD affiliates with access to the design and execufion as well as with data analysis and interpretation of neuroimaging studies. As noted, this is accomplished within its four integrated components: (1) Technical Support and Development; (2) Image Analysis, (3) Human Electrophysioiogy; and (4) In Vivo Animal Imaging. While we provide services to researchers who have extensive experience in neuroimaging research, we also assist affiliates whose experience with neuroimaging is limited or nonexistent. These latter investigators often have projects funded to examine behavioral aspects of developmental disability (e.g., cognition, language) and are interested in adding neuroimaging to their studies in order to better characterize the processes of concern.